


Rise of an Empire: A sequel to Duel of the Fates

by xdarksistahx



Series: Duel of the Fates [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Aunt/Nephew Incest, Choking, Consensual Sex, Dark Jonerys, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Jon and Dany are bout that life, Just a small scene of it, R Plus L Equals J, Sequel to Duel of the Fates, Spanking, Star Wars AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:16:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23301517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xdarksistahx/pseuds/xdarksistahx
Summary: Jon (Jaecerys) and Daenerys ascend to power.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Series: Duel of the Fates [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675735
Comments: 30
Kudos: 131





	Rise of an Empire: A sequel to Duel of the Fates

_In the midst of celebration over Supreme Leader, Tywin’s and fellow loyalists’ demise, tragedy strikes the galaxy._

_The last Jedi has fallen!_

_The remaining Resistance forces are being hunted down. Nowhere is safe for the galaxy’s last hope._

_Whispers from the east suggest an old threat has risen again._

_The return of the Dragon is upon us!_

After months of dead ends, thwarted attempts, and setbacks they find the Resistance’s base on a dead planet in the galaxy’s unknown region. 

Instead of consulting his subordinates on how to proceed, Jacaerys has a council with the same person who aided him in hunting down the last of the Jedi and killing them, the same person who helped him find all of Tywin’s supporters and remaining family and wipe them out for good. 

“We end this here,” Daenerys says from her place beside him, dressed in a regal black, silk gown, her long hair flowing down her back in silver-blonde waves. They’re both standing at the edge of the elevated platform that looks over the ship’s deck. They have a full view of the planet from where they are. “We can’t risk anyone getting away.” 

Jacaerys smirks. That’s exactly what he wanted to hear. They could very well engage the Resistance in battle and give the cowards an honorable death despite it being undeserved. But as his aunt said, they can’t risk anyone getting away. It's time for this farce to end. 

“Fire up the death star,” Jacaerys orders, his voice empty and cold. 

His men are quick to obey as they know firsthand that he doesn’t tolerate disobedience or backtalk; only from Daenerys but only in private when he’s balls deep inside of her. 

They retreat to their private deck where they watch the beam of neon green light strike the planet. Beside him, Daenerys wears a sad smile on her beautiful face. Out of everything he’s stripped from her, her compassion remains. Admittedly, he loves that about her. She reminds him so much of his father in that regard. 

“This is necessary,” she says, looking over at him. “We must break the wheel.” 

“Yes. We must.” 

They can feel the heat from the burning planet through the thick glass. As if moved by an unknown power, they both close their eyes, allowing the flames to warm their skin, their bones. He can’t remember who reaches for who first. Neither can he recall a time when they weren’t fucking or craving the other. He only knows that her lips are the sweetest thing and that fucking her against the glass while the Resistance dies out is the best damn reward of the life he’s lived. 

Daenerys’s hot breath fogs the glass as he force chokes her, his hands occupied with gripping her hip and palming a breast through her dress. The silk skirt keeps falling, getting in the way, and tickling his things so he rips it off of her. If she weren’t gagging for air she might’ve cursed him. With the dress gone, he lets up on the force choke and instead wraps his fist around her hair and grips it tight while he fucks her rough and hard. She’s moaning and drooling on the glass. He wants to lick it up. Or make her lick it up. 

Doing this while their last, major enemy dies a painful death shouldn't excite him as much as it does. He can tell from Daenerys's wetness that she's just as turned on. Gods, they're both beyond saving. 

Chunks of the planet fly toward them but never reach the ship. They float aimlessly in space along with the ashes of the people who were incinerated by the initial blast. No second is given to mourning as they’re a bit occupied with far important matters at the moment. 

Daenerys’s walls clench around his cock, holding it in a vice grip. He curses. 

“I could fuck you a thousand times a day,” he says, voice strained, “and your pussy will always be the tightest I’ve ever had.” 

She turns her head, grinning. “I wish I could say you were the biggest I’ve had.” 

Jacaerys chokes her, with his hand this time, and her eyes roll white. “Mouthy bitch,” he says, masking his smile. She loves to tease him about Daario as part of their...peculiar sexual exploits. “I suppose that’s why you touched yourself after he finished huh?” 

Daenerys doesn’t have a come back for that as she’s too busy having the lights fucked out of her. He listens for her breathing to change to desperate wheezing then he lets her neck go. She comes soon after, screaming his name and shaking all over. He follows after her, kissing her hair and holding her tightly against him. 

They lay on the floor when it’s over. He radios the deck and orders them to fly back to Valyria. He can hear the subordinates cheering loudly and celebrating the victory in the background. 

They’re in the process of stabilizing Valyria to make it livable which has always been possible but no one cared enough to put in the work. It was Daenerys’s idea to rebuild their true home and rule the galaxy from there. 

“You did it,” Daenerys says. She’s laying on his chest, lightly scratching his beard. “You killed the last Jedi and wiped out the Resistance. You even got rid of Tywin’s loyalists.” 

Jacaerys brushes her hair away from her face. “We did it,” he says, tucking a strand behind her ear. Post-release always looks amazing on her. “I achieved all of that with you by my side. My Empress.” 

It’s the closest thing to ‘I love you’ that he’s capable of. 

Daenerys smiles up at him, and Jacaerys is so grateful that he was too weak to kill her despite having every opportunity to do so in the past. He thought his solitude made him stronger. He wore it as his armor. But he’s never been as strong as he is with Daenerys. He hates to sound like a fucking sap but she truly completes him. 

“Fuck,” he mutters to himself. That was far too mushy for his liking. “You’re ruining me, Daenerys.” 

He isn’t sure why he’s still bashful after all that they’ve experienced with one another in the past eight months. Daenerys has held him countless times after he wakes up screaming from a nightmare, and he’s wiped her tears while she cried for all that she’s lost. They’ve argued as it was difficult for her to mourn her friends or have a fond memory of them without acknowledging his role in their demise. She spent some time away from him when the arguments got too destructive. 

Things are better now. He isn’t sure why. She just returned one night out of nowhere saying nothing. They simply fucked for hours, and in the morning they were alright. 

She kisses his chin. “Let’s go wash up. We have a coronation to prepare for.” 

* * *

Billions of viewers from all over the galaxy tune in to watch the broadcast of their coronation as the remaining members of the First Order including hundreds of Storm Troopers stand in attention. The New Empire, with its military might, high-class weaponry, and experienced force users in the seat of power is already garnering fear and respect across the galaxy. 

Jacaerys, who dons a black and red cape similar to the one his father once wore during his time as the Emperor’s prized son, gives a short yet powerful speech, promising that the decades of bloodshed will come to an end so long as a new Resistance didn’t rise from the ashes of the former and as long as each planet’s leader flies to Valyria and swears fealty to him and Daenerys within three days. 

“I know you may think all hope is lost,” Jacaerys says, his voice unwavering, his grey eyes glittering with renewed purpose. “But fear not, we have brought the dawn! My Empress and I have broken the wheel!” He glances over at Daenerys, offering her hand so that she may stand closer to him. When she does so, he faces their subordinates again. 

Daenerys is wearing black and red, the same as him. The bodice of her dress is covered in rubies to match the combs in her hair, the skirts of the dress are black and sweeping, her mesh cape is flowing behind her. 

She speaks next, her own voice foreign to her ears; she never knew a fiery passion for this galaxy lived inside of her as well. “Do not linger in the shadows of our predecessors’ failings. Stand victorious with us and face the dawn of a new era!” 

Down below, their forces cheer loudly, their voices united. Daenerys and Jacerys hold their heads high, soaking up the enthused praises. If nothing else their subordinates support and respect them for doing all of the things that Tywin had been trying and failing to do for years. They accomplished it together in months. 

These people, their people, were also stolen from homes as children and forced into the First Order. Now they can say that all of it was worth it in the end. 

They are given no crowns to cement their status as rulers. They don’t require crowns nor do they covet them. Seeing them seated on their thrones is enough to send the message that their power is absolute. 

In the following days, public leaders from all over the galaxy pay their respects to Jacaerys and Daenerys and swear their undying loyalty. Some of them bring gifts, great riches, and even the promise of aid during the reconstruction of Valyria. Jacaerys is terrible at playing nice for the fuck of it but Daenerys does a fine job of it. She’s likable already, he can tell. Several noblewomen invite her to dinner parties and holidays. They’ve seemed to figure out that they would need to get in her good graces as she’s the more reasonable out of the two. 

By the end of the three-day deadline, a majority of the leaders have shown their support. The ones who haven't are those who were rumored to be supporters of the Resistance. 

“What will we do about them?” Daenerys asks one night when they're in bed unable to sleep. “Destroying their planets will put us off to a bad start…” 

“I know what needs to be done.” 

“Care to share?” 

Jacaerys sits up and moves down her naked body, kissing her pink nipples and belly button as he does so. He lifts her legs, placing them on his shoulders. 

“Later,” he promises, nipping at her inner thigh. 

They don’t do much talking later. Well, Jacaerys doesn’t because his mouth is occupied for the remainder of the night. 

* * *

The next morning, to set an example, he has the seven leaders who refused to answer their summons brought to Valyria along with their second-in-commands. One by one, Jacaerys beheads the leaders with his saber, pushing their headless bodies out of the ship and into the last, surviving volcano on the planet. 

After each kill, Daenerys congratulates the second-in-command on their promotion and wishes them success in their new role. She tells them that she hopes they won't follow in their predecessors' footsteps. When the old leaders are all dead, they make the new leaders swear fealty to them. The leaders do so without complaint. Jacaerys isn't naive to think that they had no dealings with the Resistance in the past as well but he's certain this display has persuaded them to give up any silly fantasies about bringing the Resistance back. 

The palace’s construction, as well as the construction of the living quarters and training yards for their main guards, is completed within a couple of months. In time, their entire army will be able to live on the planet as well as any wayward souls looking for a fresh start on the once dead planet. 

There have been minor incidents with small factions rebelling against their leaders and opposing the new rule but the leaders have managed to stamp the rebellions out quickly on their own. Jacaerys requires each rebel to be brought to him; he likes to make sure the leaders aren’t actually funding their actions. A little journey in their minds with the help of the force puts all of his worries to rest, however. 

Aside from that, things are moving along smoothly. 

Daenerys has taken it upon herself to hold court during the day. She sits in the throne room while virtual subjects rant about their petty little inconveniences and she finds solutions for them or directs their complaint to someone who may better serve them. She’s good at this. Better than he is at it. He doesn’t have the patience to deal with idiots. 

Despite turning her back on the ways of the Jedi, Daenerys remains a caring person at heart. Proof that such a thing as balance does exist. She shows their subjects kindness so long as they remain respectful. He pities the person who angers her; there have been a handful who know better than to try it again. 

-o0o-

After a very tiring day of royal duties for them both, they share a bath. Jacaerys washes her hair for her and occasionally lets his hands wander beneath the surface to the place he hopes to be buried in sometime soon. 

“It’s so quiet here,” Daenerys says, resting her head on his shoulder, allowing him to touch her as he pleases. “In our palace…” 

“It’s too big. We don’t need all this damn space.” 

“We might someday.” 

Jacaerys teases her nipple, loving the tiny gasp she makes. “None of the refuges will live within the palace’s walls and our troops have their own barracks.” 

Daenerys takes the hand that’s cupping her breast and moves it to her stomach, holding it there. “I’m not talking about refugees or our troops, Jacaerys.” 

How did he miss it until now? Surely there had been a disturbance in the force. Oh but he can feel it now, the life growing inside of her; the bits of force energy as well. He can already sense himself as well as her, their power joined together. The baby is barely even a baby yet and Jacaerys can tell they will be a force to be reckoned with. And it should hardly come as a surprise to him as often as he releases inside of her. To be fair, they both assumed she was barren. 

“You’re disappointed,” Daenerys says, reserved sadness in her voice. “Regardless of what you desire, I’m keeping the baby. I will leave and raise-” 

Jacerys grabs her by the neck. Gently, as he’s mindful of the baby; their baby. “You’re not going anywhere, Daenerys, especially not with our baby.” He kisses her temple and rubs her stomach. “If you want to raise a baby with a madman that’s on you.” He chuckles. 

Daenerys’s relief is clear in her voice. “You’re not a madman. You’re just afraid that you’ll fail me and our child.” 

That’s right, he is afraid of failing them. His parents were good to him, amazing even, but he would be lying if he said he didn’t have some anger toward them growing up. Perhaps a small part of him has always blamed them for not being strong enough to survive and not be killed by the likes of Tywin. Then he remembers that they died protecting him, that they would’ve been stronger had he not been there. 

What he’s getting at is, he doesn’t want to go off and get himself killed, leaving behind Daenerys and their child to repeat the life they've both endured growing up. Even if that doesn’t happen and he gets the chance to be around all of their lives, what’s stopping them from despising him? All he knows is pain and suffering. Therefore that is all he can give in return.   
  
Tywin, the man did a number on him, his mind. Everything isn’t sweet all of a sudden. Jacaerys still has a taste for blood, his rage is still endless, and he still has moments where he wants to crawl back inside of himself and suffer alone. It's what he deserves, after all. Not a happy ending with a beautiful, formidable woman and a child of their own. 

“Jacaerys.” Daenerys pulls him out of the storm in his mind. “Need I remind you that we share similar fears. We may not be the most...reliable people emotionally but we know what it’s like to be without our parents, to be alone and scared. All we have to do is ensure this child never knows what that feels like. Can you do that?” A pause. “For me?” 

Jacaerys doesn’t want to make any promises but he knows she won’t accept anything less. 

“I can,” he says, and he will try his damndest to keep good on his word. Not just for Daenerys or even himself, but for their child. 

-o0o-

“So does this mean I can no longer choke you when we fuck?” he asks. They’re out of the bath and are in the bed, kissing and building up for a celebratory fuck. 

Daenerys nods. “You’ll have to get creative and find new ways to get me off.” She smirks. 

Jacaerys pets her hair tenderly, startling her with the contrast to how he was just handling her moments ago. “I suppose I’ll have to think of something special for my little girl.” He’s merely testing the waters. 

But her reaction tells him he’s right on the money. He doesn’t need to touch her to know she’s dripping wet but he does it anyway. He simply cups her, holding her in his palm possessively. He instructs her to be a good little girl and get his dick harder with her mouth, something she hardly has to do as he can think about her and that’ll be enough. 

For the sake of role-playing, however, he acts otherwise. 

Jacerys stands in the middle of the floor, and Daenerys crawls to him and stares directly at him and he nearly says to hell with the entire scene and fucks her right then and there. Soon, he assures himself. Soon he’ll be fucking another baby into her; if it worked that way they’d have a litter running around the damned place at the rate they’re always going. 

He keeps his hands behind his back while she strokes him with both hands, eye pretty lilac eyes never leaving his face even when she’s gagging on his cock and spit is oozing down her chin. He tells her that she’s a good girl, the best girl there is, and she drinks in the praise. 

“Look at the mess you’ve made,” Jacaerys says, scolding. There’s spit on her chin and chest. “I will have to punish you for that.” 

Daenerys seems to perk up at the prospect of punishment. What is he going to do with his aunt? She’s almost as deviant as him. 

To punish her, he lays her across his lap and spanks her. Before each slap of her plump ass, he caresses her, spreading her cheeks apart slightly for a peek at her taut asshole. He’s tempted to lick it, maybe even shove a finger inside and get her used to being touched there as he intends to fuck her there soon enough. But he just spanks her for now until her ass is blazing red and sore. She calls him a “piece of shit” so he has to give her one last, hard slap to remind her that it’s unwise to bad mouth her Daddy. 

Jacaerys is genuinely surprised and pleased when that final slap makes her orgasm. 

“You’re such a slut, Daenerys,” he says, his cock painfully hard now. Keeping her on his lap, he shoves two fingers into her wet heat as he scolds her. “I didn’t give you permission to cum, young lady.” 

“Fuck me already,” Daenerys says. She turns around and looks at him, her face red and eyes blown wide. “Fuck, me Daddy.” There’s a glint in her eyes that suggests she knows exactly what she’s doing. 

Jacaerys should punish her again, make her see that he’s the one calling the shots here during this particular scene. But why would he deny himself any longer? He pulls her up into his lap and fucks her, not as rough as he usually does, but just as deeply and passionately. Being buried inside of her, simply being with her, is more than a depraved bastard like him deserves. A better man would let her go, let her find a decent man to care for her and the babe. 

Fuck that, he thinks as his thrusts quicken, his cock carving a space for him and only him inside of her. He’s never been the better man nor does he intend to change who he is.

Daenerys is his, she’s always been his. As he’s always been hers. 

That’s just how it is. They’re going to continue ruling the galaxy together, continue to fuck around the place like mindless beasts and raise their child together in the best environment they can provide. 

And no one, absolutely no one, will get in their way. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
